Visite sur Terre
by Alpheratz9
Summary: McKay et Sheppard en visite chez SG1 éveillent des convoitises...McCamShep. Oneshot.


Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi

Petit NC17

Visite sur Terre

Le docteur McKay s'éveilla lentement et s'étira, laissant les premiers rayons de soleil filtrant par la baie vitrée caresser sa peau nue. Le soleil avait dû emmener un ami car des mains douces et fermes, déjà en action s'activaient sur son corps, se baladant, pinçant, s'infiltrant dans les moindres replis et provoquant ça et là des petits frissons. Le scientifique sourit.

John Sheppard ne perdait pas son temps. Il était du matin, pas de doute.

-Dis, tu pourrais me laisser émerger, grogna Rodney en s'étirant, laisse moi le temps de…

Mais son amoureux lui cloua les lèvres d'un baiser.

-J'ai envie de toi, Rodney, maintenant.

-Tu es vraiment en manque, gémit Rodney. C'est vrai que quelques heures sans faire l'amour c'est trop long pour le colonel John Sheppard, ajouta t-il non sans ironie.

-Je prends de l'avance, c'est tout, se défendit le militaire. On verra bien si tu ne seras pas en manque dans une semaine, parce que sur le Dédale, n'y compte pas trop. Avec Caldwell œil de lynx, nope.

Rodney McKay ne put s'empêcher de rire. Oeil de Lynx était le nouveau surnom attribué à Caldwell depuis qu'il avait été possédé par un goaould. Nombre de personnes sur Atlantis étaient prêtes à jurer que c'était bien la seule fois où elles avaient vu s'allumer le regard du froid colonel. Personne ne savait évidemment si c'était vrai. Certains le trouvait plein de morgue et d'autres plutôt chaleureux. Mais le scientifique s'en fichait. Il s'abandonna à son amant en gémissant de plaisir.

Dans quelques heures les deux hommes embarqueraient sur le Dédale, direction la Terre et plus précisément la base de Cheyenne Mountain où ils devaient rencontrer leurs collègues de S.G.1. Enfin, en vérité, c'était plutôt Rodney seul qui devait faire le voyage au départ pour des raisons scientifiques et la présence de John n'était pas véritablement nécessaire.

Mais pour rien au monde le militaire n'aurait laissé partir Rodney seul là-bas.

Trop dangereux.

Dans la tête de John Sheppard le danger se présentait sous les traits d'une jolie et très intelligente blonde pour qui Rodney avait la plus grande admiration. Pour laquelle le scientifique nourrissait même quelque passion avant que John n'y remédie.

A présent la passion de Rodney c'était lui et lui seul. Un point, c'est tout.

John Sheppard estimait que ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Rodney mais qu'enfin, il ne fallait pas tenter le diable tout de même.

Alors il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'Elisabeth le laisse partir.

_Huit jours plus tard…_

Le colonel Cameron Mitchell se tortilla sur son siège. Il était saisi d'une envie irrépressible de fuir cette pièce confinée et surtout cette énième réunion ennuyeuse au possible. Mais qui avait inventé ces foutues réunions, briefings et débriefings et il en passait ? Certainement un emmerdeur de première qui avait passé sa vie morose à s'ennuyer et qui avait décidé de le faire payer à tous ses congénères en faisant breveter cette affreuse invention : La réunion.

Il fit le tour de la salle : Teal'c, imperturbable avec ses airs d'élève studieux semblait attentif au possible, suspendu aux lèvres du général Landry. Il gardait un silence respectueux ponctué de temps en temps d'un « en effet » sentencieux en hochant la tête d'une façon révérencieuse. Le général appréciait. Sam Carter intervenait de temps en temps en temps, toujours à bon escient, attentive elle aussi. Les deux bons élèves de la classe..

Le docteur Jackson était littéralement suspendu aux lèvres du docteur McKay qui lui racontait en aparté les dernières découvertes faites sur les anciens. Leurs propos étaient ponctués de ho ! et de ha ! émerveillés de Daniel, nullement impressionné par les regards agacés que le général Landry lui lançait de temps en temps.

Cameron Mitchell étouffa un bâillement et s'aperçut amusé que le colonel Sheppard en faisant autant de son coté. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire complice. Ils s'étaient immédiatement entendus, se reconnaissant d'une certaine façon l'un dans l'autre. Ils se comprenaient et avaient beaucoup de choses en commun. Ils aimaient voler, prendre des risques, partir en exploration et découvrir de nouvelles civilisations. Ils avaient le sens de l'humour, étaient des hommes courageux et l'avaient démontré à plusieurs reprises.

Et puis, plus confusément…la beauté de Sheppard le renvoyait à la sienne : La haute stature, les lèvres pleines, le nez droit, la bouche sensuelle. Des traits classiques. La façon qu'avait John Sheppard de se mouvoir, son corps..peut-être un peu plus anguleux que le sien. Les yeux clairs. Mais ceux de Sheppard étaient plutôt verts ou noisette alors que les siens étaient bleus. Bleus plus clairs que ceux de…

Son attention se reporta sur le docteur Rodney McKay. Etrange personnage : un visage doux et néanmoins animé, passant par différentes phases selon qu'il tentait de convaincre ou bien d'épater son interlocuteur. Ses mains bougeaient sans arrêt, rythmant ses paroles. Un débit fluide, rapide. Un homme qui a l'habitude d'être écouté. Cameron avait souvent entendu parler de lui par Samantha Carter. Elle le décrivait comme un génie, formidablement intelligent, égocentrique, arrogant mais si entier…Quand Mitchell écoutait Sam évoquer McKay, il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle parlait d'un gamin. Surdoué mais d'un gosse quand même.

Le colonel Mitchell, lui, voyait un homme : visage rond, yeux bleus ombragés de longs cils, la bouche un peu tordue, lui donnant un charme particulier et ce corps tout en courbes qui a du mal à rester en place. Et ces mains encore….

Le colonel Mitchell fronca les sourcil. Il venait une fois de plus de capter un échange de regard. Il n'y avait aucun doute : Le docteur Rodney et McKay et le colonel Sheppard se cherchaient régulièrement des yeux et échangeaient des petits sourires complices. Comme s'ils se passaient des messages visuels qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Et le colonel Mitchell en aurait donné sa main à couper, ces messages étaient chargés de sentiments. Leurs yeux se rencontraient fugitivement et s'assuraient que l'autre était là, que tout allait bien. Et puis chacun des deux hommes reprenait son occupation,comme si de rien n'était.

Et Mitchell les enviait. Il aurait beaucoup donné afin de partager ces moments. Il se sentait attiré par les deux hommes. Ils le fascinaient.

Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, il était autant attiré par les hommes que par les femmes. Il était bisexuel mais gardait cette particularité de sa vie à l'abri des indiscrétions.

Personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Et d'ailleurs, cela aurait été une catastrophe pour sa carrière. Et sa carrière, c'était sa vie.

Et il était là, se surprenant à désirer les deux amants. Le corps anguleux, le corps plein, les lèvres pleines, les lèvres fines, les mains fermes et solides, les mains élégantes aux longs doigts fins sur son corps, sur leurs corps. Qui caressait qui ? Il ne le savait plus trop, perdu dans ses fantasmes. Il voyait leurs trois corps en sueur emmêlés, les sexes dressés, pénétrant, se touchant. Il se sentait, lui, pénétré et sa bouche s'activait en même temps, donnant autant de plaisir qu'il le pouvait à l'autre. Les trois paires de mains actives, caressant, frottant, empoignant, les lèvres qui se soudaient,et se descellaient pour s'offrir à l'autre qui chercherait dans sa bouche le goût de son amant, les langues qui se réuniraient lécheraient avidement les corps. Les souffles, les halètements, les cris rauques et enfin les cris de jouissance.

Un moment de folie, unique, brûlant.

Le colonel Mitchell essuya les quelques gouttes qui perlaient à son front et se rendit compte que les regards de Sheppard et McKay étaient fixés sur lui. Il avait dû les observer avec un peu trop d'insistance. Il détourna les yeux, gêné. Les deux hommes lui sourirent.

John Sheppard se pencha et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Cameron hésita puis eut tout d'abord un geste de dénégation. L'autre insista et Mitchell acquiesça. John hocha la tête en souriant.

Bien plus tard ce soir là, quand le colonel Mitchell vint frapper à la porte du colonel Sheppard, ce dernier lui ouvrit. Rodney, déjà nu, allongé sur le lit, lui ouvrit les bras. Cameron se laisser aller contre lui, cherchant déjà ses lèvres. John les rejoignit.

Le colonel Cameron Mitchell s'éveilla au petit matin, tout d'abord surpris de se retrouver dans une chambre inconnue. Puis les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se retourna. John et Rodney dormaient encore, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les jambes emmêlées, front contre front.

Cameron se leva et s'habilla sans faire de bruit. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois. John et Rodney étaient beaux, dormant ainsi, nus, confiants et amoureux.

Ils avaient l'air si…innocents.

FIN

_Je voulais essayer un petit threesome. J'espère que ça a été._


End file.
